custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Light in the Shadows 1
Light in the Shadows (Licht in den Schatten) erzählt davon, wie Karzahni gestürzt wird und Lewa mit seiner Bruderschaft der Toa sich für Defilak rächt. Dies ist der erste (von zwei) Teil. Kapitel 1: Kein Selbstvertrauen Lewa saß in seinem Haus, das in Ga-Koro steht. Es ist gar nicht seins, er ist mittlerweile mit Hahli verheiratet. Aber seine Frau war gerade nicht da und er saß auf dem Bett von den beiden. "Defilak." sagte er. "Was hättest du getan?" Seit Jahren stand Defilak´s Luftsäbel in der Ecke. Überraschend, dass Karzahni´s Armeen noch nicht die Höhle nach Mata Nui enddeckt hatten. "Ich weiß, du bist tot... aber - Was mache ich da überhaupt!" schrie er sich plötzlich selbst an. Er war zwar mittlerweile ein Toa, aber er fühlte sich nicht würdig einer zu sein. Als Matoraner wurde er missbraucht, als Karzahni noch herrschte. Defilak enddeckte seine Kräfte und bildete ihn zum Toa aus. Dann gab es Krieg und Defilak wurde mit Jaller und Hahli weggebracht. Seine Freunde wurden auch ausgebildet. Er kam zurück nach Otro Nui und sah den sterbenden Defilak. Er konnte ihn nicht retten und er gab ihn sein Schwert. Das sind Lewa´s Erinerrungen. Aber diese liegen 80.000 Jahre zurück. Seitdem lebte er auf Mata Nui und heiratete Hahli und wurde fertig ausgebildet. Vor kurzem gründete er mit 9 anderen Toa die bruderschaft der Toa um sich an Karzahni zu rächen. Aber er hat keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen soll. Er will nur seinen Meister rächen. Und seitdem ist er verzweifelt und führt selbstgespräche, wenn Hahli weg ist. Doch er dachte solange nach, dass Hahli jetzt wieder die Tür reinkam. "Lewa?" fragte sie. "Du sitzt da, wie als ich gegangen bin." sagte sie. "Was ist mit dir in der letzten Zeit los?" Sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine Hand. "Ich ähm... ich kann darüber nicht mit dir reden." sagte Lewa. "Du kannst mit mir über alles reden." sagte Hahli und schaute ihn an und setzte ihre Sinne ein. "Ich verstehe." sagte sie. "Ist es wegen... Defilak?" Lewa schaute Hahli lange an. "Ja." sagte er schließlich. "Lewa, mach dir keine negativen Gedanken, wir schaffen es, ihn zu rächen. Ich fande den Tot von Macku auch nicht gut." sagte Hahli. "Jaller kommt später vorbei, damit du dich mal vom Fleck bewegst." Lewa stand auf und ging an den Herd. "Jetzt mache ich uns ersteinmal leckere Nudeln!" "Juhu!" rief Hahli und küsste ihn. 5 Minuten später... Hahli und Lewa waren schon beim Essen. Verrückte Zeit! "Warum kommt Jaller?" fragte Lewa schließlich. "Warum sollte er nicht kommen? Er war früher unser bester Freund." antwortete Hahli. "Und heute bin ich sein Anführer..." sagte Lewa. Kapitel 2: Es gibt keine Vergebung Während Jaller bei Hahli und Lewa rumhing, hatte Skorpi Freunde gefunden, die ihn verstehen. Es war Bima, der ihn vor 75.000 Jahren endlich richtig ansprach. Seit dem ist er mit Kailani, Jadekaiser und Bima unterwegs. Takafu und Azusa, die sich nach ihrem Geheimnis noch Kakama nannte, verstanden sich total gut, aber Takafu wies eine Beziehung jedes mal ab. Einsam und ruhig war immer Neramo, der Toa des Pflanzenlebens. Der Toa mit seiner silbernen Kiril, oder Pehkui, aber bei ihm war es eine Suletu. Kailani, Jade und Bima meinten, er erinnert sie an Nidhiki, den er nicht kannte. Er lief oft durch die Stadt, deprimimiert und lustlos. Er lehnte jedes Interview ab, er wollte nicht über seine Vergangenheit sprechen. Er stammt aus Olda Nui, was dort abging weiß keiner. Azusa kommt von Nobis Nui, Takafu auch. Gibt es noch mehr Toa? Jetzt lief er wieder durch Le-Koro, und suchte bedrohliche Rahi, die er töten kann. Der Junge ist echt deprimiert! Schließlich traf er auf Skorpi, der sich noch nicht bei Lhikan blicken lassen hat. Er ist der Mörder von Tuyet, Lhikan´s damalige Freundin. Jetzt ist sie seit 125.000 Jahren tot. "Hallo!" sagte Skorpi. Neramo gab sein übliches Zeichen. "Was ist mit dir?" fragte der Toa der Erde. "Meine Vergangenheit, meine Insel..." sagte er. "Was war mit ihr?" fragte Skorpi. "Vergangenheit ist geschehen, dass kann man nicht ändern!" rief Neramo. "Du gehst mit mir. Zu Lhikan." Skorpi schluckte. "Du musst die Vergangenheit vergessen, das tue ich gerade!" sagte Neramo zu ihm. "Es ist deine Bestimmung!" Skorpi war überredet. Neramo scheint auch einer der Toa zu sein, der von den großen Wesen geschaffen wurde. Skorpi ging es eiskalt dehn Rücken runter, als er daran dachte, dass von denen schon so viele gestorben sind, auch wegen ihm. Nun waren sie angekommen, keiner der Turaga erkannte Skorpi. Nur Lhikan spürte seinen Hass wieder. "Du Penner." sagte er. "Verschwinde!" schrie er. "Lhikan, ich suche Vergebung!" sagte Skorpi. "Wie viele Opfer hast du gefordert, Skorpi!?" schrie Lhikan. "Und bei mir wirst du nichts mehr tun können, du hast Tuyet ermordet! Und dann noch der Rest!" "Lhikan! Vergess die Vergangenheit!" sagte Skorpi. "Ich würde am liebsten dich vergessen." sagte Lhikan. Jetzt stand Lesovikk auf, der Turaga wollte den Toa umbringen, aber er ist ihn bei weitem nicht gewachsen. "Lass mich los, Luftfetzen!" Kopaka und Gali konnten nur wegblicken. In Lhikan kam alles hoch, was sich in 125.000 Jahren angestaut hat. "Ich werde sie ins Leben zurückholen!" sagte Skorpi und rannte weg. Neramo blickte ihn dämlich nach, dann beruhigte er die Lage. Kapitel 3: Die Rückeroberung Tage vergingen, die Toa trafen sich in Ta-Koro, in der Villa von Jaller. Jaller, der Gastgeber, servierte erst einmal Essen und Drinken, die Toa mussten planen, wie der große Geist erweckt wird. "Also gut, wir müssen ersteinmal Karzahni besiegen, sein Imperium." stellte Hahli schnell fest. "Wer weis noch etwas über die Oberfläche?" fragte Skorpi in die Runde. "Ich kenne die Oberfläche in und auswendig, ich bin in Karda Nui geboren!" sagte Neramo. "Du bist gar kein Toa, der schon immer einer war?" fragte Bima. "Wieso wird ein Matoraner des Pflanzenlebens in Karda Nui geboren?" "Mein Vater war ein Av-Matoraner, meine Mutter eine Matoranerin des Pflanzenleben." sagte Neramo. "Ich wurde 10.000 Jahre nach der Gründung des Universums geboren, und ich wurde, weil ich in eine Energiequelle gefallen bin, zu einem Toa. Daraufhin konnte ich nicht mehr in Karda Nui leben, die Gefahr war zu groß, dass ich noch einmal in eine Quelle fallen würde und meine Energie überlud. Meine Eltern waren Sklaven, sie brachten mich schnell nach Nobis Nui, und verschwanden wieder. Ich war dort nicht zufrieden und reiste nach Olda Nui. Dort erlebte ich Terror, Angst und Schrecken und floh hierher." "Oh, gut. Alle drei Orte liegen an der Oberfläche?" fragte Kailani. "Jop. Ich würde eine Erweckung in Karda Nui vorschlagen." sagte Neramo. "Dort evakuieren wir die Matoraner, auch meine Eltern, die wir verstecken, damit sie frei sind, und einer wird Mata Nui wiederbeleben im Codrex." "Codrex?" fragte Jadekaiser. "Was ist das?" "Musst du nicht wissen." antwortete Neramo. "Also gut, wir dringen als Gruppe in die Festung ein und besiegen nach und nach alle... Karzahni-Deppen." sagte Lewa. "Dann besiegen wir Karzahni und zerstören die Festung, dass wir unter sie kommen. Dort sollte die Ignika herumliegen. Dann nimmt sich einer diese und reist nach Karda Nui und rettet die Matoraner. Dann erweckt er den großen Geist." "Bitte, der jenige, der den Geist erwecken wird und sich opfern wird, soll Tuyet wiederbeleben!" sagte Skorpi. "Ich habe es Lhikan versprochen..." "Ich denke, ich werde es tun." sagte Neramo. Alle schauten ihn blöd an. "Ich habe schreckliches erlebt, ich werde dann mit einem positiven Erlebnis gehen." "Aber!" sagte Takafu und Azusa zeitgleich. "Das kannst du..." "Einer muss es tun!" rief Neramo. Daraufhin war es beschlossen. Kapitel 4: Der Teufelsplan Die Generaels von Karzahni saßen am Besprechungstisch. Karzahni wollte etwas dringendes los werden. "Also gut, schön, dass ihr so schnell gekommen seid." fing Karzahni an. "Wir haebn scheinbar diese Universum, seid 80.000 Jahren ist nichts mehr passiert und Mata Nui pennt. Aber es soll noch sein Gehirn geben, es liegt unter unserer Festung. An dieser Stelle soll früher ein Koloseum gestanden haben." "Der Zutritt ist wohl verboten, oder?" fragte Icarax. "Ja, wenn wir Mata Nui in Ruhe lassen, können wir alles erobern, auch andere Dimensionen!" sagte Karzahni. "Diese Universum hat noch einen Ort." sagte Zakrumm. "Ich habe von Karda Nui gehört, dort kann man Mata Nui erwecken. Das Herz des Universums." "Wo liegt es?" fragte Tyrann. "Weiß nicht. Artakha und der südliche Kontinent sind bei der großen Katastrophe untergegeangen. Artakha hätte gewusst, wo Karda Nui liegt, der ist aber tot." sagte Zakrumm. "Wie kommen wir eigentlich in eine andere Dimension? Die Olmak ist kaputt." sagte Roodaka. "Fragen über Fragen!" rief Mutran. "Mein Vorschlag: Ich denke, weil wir keine vollständige Bestätigung haben, dass Jadekaiser, Kailani und Bima tot sind, sollten wir unsere Armee weiter ausbauen und warten. Wenn wir in 5.000 Jahren nicht angegriffen wurden, suchen wir Karda Nui. Wenn wir es gefunden haben, töten wir die Matoraner und Toa, falls es welche gibt, und dann lkernt einer von uns das Schmieden und schmiedet eine Kanohi Olmak. Dann können wir ALLES erobern, jede Diension, jede Zeitzone, jedees UNIVERSUM!" "Man Mutran, kein Wunder, dass eben Rauch aus deinen Ohren kam. Nein Spass, guter Plan." gab Icarax zu. "So machen wir es." sagte Karzahni. "Zurück an die einzelnen Arbeitsplätze!" Dann verschwanden alle, auch Karzahni. Nur Icarax und Mutran blieben kurz stehen. "Hey Icarax!" sagte Mutran. "Was?!" sagte Icarax. "Karzahni kann sterben, ich habe für uns beide eine Planänderung!" sagte Mutran, Icarax war gespannt. "Ich spüre, dass du spürst, dass es noch Toa gibt, die uns angreifen wollen." "Das stimmt." sagte Icarax. "Sie greifen an, wir lassen unsere Kameraden in Stich. Ich lasse mich sterben und gehe in meiner Antidermis Form unter den Ort, wo das Koloseum stand. Das selbe machst du auch. Ich weiß, Karzahni wird verlieren, dann werden die Toa Mata Nui erwecken." "Und dann sind wir Mata Nui!" sagte Icarax. "Wir entziehen Mata Nui sämtliche Mächte und schicken ihn in den Matoraner-Mlörper, wie er schoin an der Oberfläche war. Dann ist er zwar ein weisser, aber schwacher, nutzloser Matoraner!" "Haargenau!" sagte Mutran und lachte, Icarax lachte auch. Dann gingen sie. Kapitel 5: Evakuierung Neramo war, wie immer, langweilig. Ohne irgendwem etwas zu sagen, nahm er sich ein riesiges Transportschiff und fuhr nach Karda-Nui, Er wollte die Matoraner jetzt schon evakuieren. Nach 50 minutan kam er an der Höhle an und ging hinein. Es hatte sich in den genzes Jahren wohl nichts verändert, also suchte er das Lager, indem er lebte. Er begegnete Takua, einen Matoraner, der früher sein bester freund war. "Neramo? Neramo!!! Du bist es!" rief der rote Av-Matoraner und sprang Neramo an. Neramo nahm ihn in seine Arme und nahm ihn hoch. "Ich habe schlechte und auch gute Nachrichten für dich, Takua." sagte der Toa des Pflanzenlebens. "Ich muss euch vor einem Energiesturm bewahren, ihr müsst mit mir nach Mata Nui komen. Ich habe ein Schiff, dass groß genug ist." "Energiesturm? Mata Nui schläft? Opfert ihr jemanden oder wie kriegt ihr das hin?" fragte Takua. "Ich werde es tun." Takua war sehr geschockt, als er diese Worte hörte, traute sich aber nicht etwas dagegen zu sagen. "Wo sind meine Eltern?" fragte der Toa. "Es tut mir leid..." sagte Takua. "Sie sind tot, ihr Meister hat sie gefressen, weil er kein Geld hatte." Neramo lief eine Träne über seine Kirilförmige Suletu. "Kaniballismus gehört nirgendswo hin!" sagte er. "Dieser Matoraner wird etwas erleben!" 30 Minuten später waren alle Matoraner von Karda Nui auf dem Schiff. Nur einer fehlte, das war der, der Neramo´s Eltern verspeiste. Der war jetzt wohl tot. Auf dem Deck unterhielt sich Neramo mit Takua. "Ich werde dich zu einem Toa machen." sagte Neramo. "Takua, der Toa des Lichts. Hilf mir und meinen Freunden dann in der Schlacht gegen Karazahni, er hat alles unter Mata Nui erobert." "Ich werde ein Toa des Lichts?" sagte Takua erstaunt. "Danke Neramo!" "Ich werde mich selbst zu einer Mission beordern und zurück nach Olda Nui reisen, das Land der Makuta. Ich war schon einmal dort, ich sah die Kanohi Avohkii, die macht dih zu einem Toa des Lichts." "Das Land der Makuta!? Du wirst sterben!" sagte Takua. "Nein, ich nehme mir Jaller mit. Der kann ihre Antidermis verbrennen!" sagte Neramo. Dann kamen sie an, den Av-Matoranern gefiel es auf Mata Nui und sie beschlossen, auch nach dem Energiesturm, dort zu bleiben. Neramo überredete Lewa, dass er nach Olda Nui gehen darf, um die Avohkii zu holen. Mit ihm gingen Jaller, Azusa und Takafu. Kapitel 6: Icarax Die vier Toa kamen an, Takafu und Azusa waren dabei, um beim Kömpfen zu helfen. Jaller kann die Antidermis verbrennen und Neramo weiß, wo die Maske ist - oder wo sie war. "Sieht sehr nett aus." sagte Azusa und sprang aus dem Boot. "Bleib stehen!" rief Neramo. "Wieso?" fragte Azusa und sprang herum. Plötzlich fiel sie in den Boden hinein, eine Falltür. Takafu und Jaller sprangen sofort hinterher, während Neramo nach der Karte suchte, die er noch von damals hat. "Muss sie so etwas immer tun?" ärgerte sich der Toa des Pflanzenlebens und sprang hinterher, nachdem er die Karte gefunden hatte. Neramo landete in einem Raum, indem die Schwerkraft sie am Boden hielt. "Makuta, der Icarax Klasse." sagte Neramo. "Wie viele?" fragte Jaller. "Es gibt ungefähr... mittlerweile... 15.000 Icarax." sagte Neramo. Azusa blieb hinter Takafu´s Rücken und schaute sich um. Sie hatte die vier darein gelockt, jetzt hatten sie ein Problem. Langsam kamen auch die Makuta zum vorschein, lauter Makuta in der Form von Icarax. Die konnte man kaum zählen. "Was jetzt?" fragte Azusa, die sichtlich Angst hatte und sich an Takafu festhielt. Jaller war auch nicht sehr erfahren und hatte Angst, Neramo und Takafu blieben cool. "Eis!" sagte Neramo. Dann kam auf ihn eine Schattenhand zu, er blieb cool. "Friss das!" rief er und schoss eine Zamorkugel, die der Icarax absorbierte. Kurz darauf fiel er auseinander. "Takafu, mach jetzt!" Takfu vereiste alle Makuta in Milisekunden. "Ich denke, jetzt ist Jaller dran, oder?!" sagte er. "Ja." sagte Neramo. Jaller brannte alle nieder, die Magnetkräfte schwanden immer mehr. Als der letzte Tot war, sprangen sie wieder raus. "Azusa, mach so etwas nie wieder." sagte Neramo. "Hier ist das, was bei uns ein Fikou ist, tötlich." sagte Neramo und deutete auf ein Kraahkanfömiges Gebäude. "Dort drin ist die Maske." Kapitel 7: Makuta Die vier Toa liefen zu dem Kraahkan Haus. Es ist sehr stark bewacht, es scheint kein Weg dadurch zu geben. "Früher war es das Hauptquatier." sagte Neramo. "Aber es war nicht so stark bewacht!" "Ich trage eine Volitak." sagte Takafu. "Das ist super!" rief Azusa, Jaller wollte ihr noch den Mund zu halten. Aber die Makuta hörten Azusa und kamen. "Takafu, setz die Maske ein und hol die Avohkii da raus!" rief Jaller. "Wir werden hier die Makuta in Schacht halten. Komm dann zurück!" Takafu war weg, es war nur noch ein rennender Schatten zu sehen. "Wusstet ihr..." sagte Neramo und war kampfbereit. "...aus Olda Nui sprechen die Makuta eine andere Sprache, die ich kann. Und ich kann ihre Gedanken lesen, dank der Suletu. Sie verstehen uns nicht, wir aber sie." Azusa zog ihre Klinge, Jaller war schon dabei ein paar Makuta zu verbrennen. Azusa geriet zwischen tausende von Makuta, Sie war auf sich alleine gestellt. Überall Schattenhände, Schattenstrahle und Waffen der Makuta, dazu noch Schattenegel. Azusa wich sehr gut aus und erschuf aus Steinen eine Hand. Sie schlug damit nach den Makuta und traf ein der Antroz Klasse. Jaller kämpfte sich zu ihr durch und verbrannte die ganzen Makuta plus Antidermis. Neramo machte es sich gemütlich, er ließ ihre Antidermis mit Wurzeln ihn ihren Körper festwachsen und schoß mit seinen Waffen mehrere kaputt. Takafu befreite die Maske von Schattenegeln, sie war etwas dunkel, was er aber nicht merkte. Die Avohkii lag auf einem "Hocker" neben einem Thron, auf dem ein Makuta, ein riesiger Makuta, mit einer Kraahkan saß. In seinen Augen schwob die Maske des Lichts einfach weg, er nahm die Verfolgung auf. Die Makuta gingen auf einmal weg. Takafu wurde wieder sichtbar mit der Maske. Doch plötzlich aren die vier Toa gefangen, in einem Schattenschild. Es kam der Makuta, der Takafu verfolgte, hinein. "I am the biggest Makuta that you know!" sagte er. "Was sagt er?" fragte Jaller. "Ich bin der größte Makuta, den ihr kennt." sagte Neramo. "Das ist der Chef, der mächtigste Makuta. Sein Name ist... Makuta. Die Spezies wurde nach ihm benannt, er erschafft die Makuta!" Kapitel 8: Toa des... Makuta schaute sich um. "What do you want?" rief Neramo. Danach flüsterte er die Übersetzung zu seinen Kollegen. "I want no Toa in Olda Nui!" rief Makuta. Dann kamen seine Flügel zum Vorschein. thumb|200px|Der Anführer der Makuta. Jaller schluckte tief, der Blick des Riesen ging zu ihm. Vor lauter Angst entschloß er sich, einen Feuerstrahl auf ihn zu schießen. In dem Schattenschild wurde der aber zu einem Schattenfeuer. "Nobody can hurt me!" rief der Makuta und erschuf eine riesige Schattenhand, die auf Jaller zuraste. Jaller schloß die Augen, im Schattenschild kann man einer Schattenhand nicht entkommen. Dachte er. Takafu rettete ihn, indem er die Hand vereiste. Azusa hatte sich hinter den Makuta geschlichen und sie holte gerade aus, als er die Flügel einklappte und sie dazwischen zerquetschte. Neramo kam angerannt und öffnete die Flügel. Der makuta ging auf ihn zu, er und Azusa waren nach hinten geflogen. Dann wurde er vereist. "Ja!" rief Takafu und das Schattschild war weg. "Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!" rief er und rannte zum Boot. Neramo hinterher, dann Jaller, Azusa lief normal, kam aber noch vor einem Spiriah an. "Du könntest dich auch mal beeilen!" sagte Takafu. "Du könntest auch mal langsamer sein!" sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. "Hast du noch die Maske?" fragte Jaller. "Klar!" sagte Takafu und gab sie Neramo in die Hand. Aber keiner von ihnen sah die dunklen Flecke von den Schattenegel... *** Auf Mata Nui angekommen, wurde Takua zu einem Toa - des Zwielichts. "Was ist los?" fragte sich Neramo. "Wieso bist du ein Schatten- und Licht- Toa?" "Ist doch besser!" sagte Takua. "Da habe ich mehr Fähigkeiten!" "Wie du meinst!" sagte Neramo. Kapitel 9: Azusa ist leichtsinnig Takua schloss sich nun der Bruderschaft der Toa vollkommen an, jetzt trafen sich alle, auch die Turaga, um Missionen zu besprechen. Takua und die Turaga waren ihn Karda Nui, und kontrollierten noch einmal, ob auch jeder weg ist. Dabei kamen nur Takua, Lesovikk und Lhikan zurück. Kailani, Skorpi, Bima und Jadekaiser waren auf Nobis Nui um einen Hilferuf an die beiden Toa Armeen zu starten - ohne Erfolg. Hahli und Lewa waren an Karzahni´s festung, sie haben die Laufwege aufgezeichnt. (Um mehr über die Missionen, die paralel zu der Suche nach der Avohkii liefen, lest die Biografien der Charaktere.) Danach schloßen sie einen neuen, unbekannten Plan, mit dem sie Karzahni mit leichtigkeit töten werden, so Lhikan in einem Interview mit einem Ga-Matoraner. Nun stellten sich die Toa Airboards her, mitdenen man Karzahni angreifen kann. Azusa hat da einen Vorteil, sie hat einen Rockoh T3. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Pech, sie muss auf eine Mission. Sie muss mit den Zeichnungen von Hahli den Schild der Festung zerstören, der soll irgendwo auf dem Meer liegen, auf einer kleinen Insel. Azusa stellte ihren Rockoh T3 auf einer kleinen Insel ab. "Irgenwo muss der Schalter sein!" sagte sie. "Hier ist er!" sagte Mutran. "Und du musst mich besiegen." Mutran hatte noch nicht einmal Waffen, wollte er verlieren? "Mutran!" rief Azusa. "Ja?" fragte er spöttisch. Dann zog Azusa ihr Schwert, Mutran bildete sein Schattenschwert aus Schattenkräften. Dann rannte Azusa auf ihn zu, Mutran blockte ihren Schlag und schlug sie zurück. Azusa rutschte Meter weit und Mutran flog hoch. Den Tridax Pod ließ er fallen. Mit Steinen besiegte die Toa die Schattenegel schnell. Mutran holte lang aus, Azusa schaffte es nicht zu blocken. Ihre Rüstung wurde stark zerstört und sie krümmte sich vor Schmerz am Boden. Dann erzeugte Mutran eine Schattenhand und nahm sie hoch. "Komm schon, du bist zu schwach, Takafu-Liebhaberin!" sagte Mutran, wobei sich ein Lächeln auf seiner Shelek bildete. "Ihr gehört zu meinem Plan!" sagte Mutran. "Ich lasse dich laufen, und du sagst nichts!" Er hielt ihr das Schattenschwert vor die Nase. "Okay..." stotterte Azusa heraus. Dann schmiß der Makuta sie auf den Boden. "Gut, zerstöre den Schalter... und ich haue shön ab und verrate Icarax und Krazahni..." sagte Mutran und sein Körper fiel leblos um. Azusa zögerte kurz, doch sie tat es - sie zerstörte den Schalter, womit Mutran´s Antidermis unter die Erde kam... *** Auf Mata Nui schwieg Azusa, und sie gab zu, dass sie Takafu liebt. Dann, noch vor dem Angriff, heirateten sie, womit sie perfekt von der Reise nach unten ablenkte. Und die Toa hatten ihre Airboards fertig und waren Angriffsbereit. Kapitel 10: Ein unbekannter Held Lhikan und Lesovikk gingen durch die Straßen von Le-Koro, sie suchten Neramo. Diesen fanden sie komischer Weise nicht, sie schickten dann Matoraner los, um die anderen Wahis zu durchsuchen. Schließlich bekamen sie die Meldung, dass alle Toa im Vorbereitungszentrum für die Rückeroberung waren, in Ta-Koro. Sie waren relativ schnell dort, mit einer Ussal-Krabbe. Die Toa sprachen mit zwei Matoranern, einem Ko-Matoraner und einem Ta-Matoraner. Sie waren wohl die offiziellen Matoraner-Gehilfen der Bruderschaft der Toa. "Lewa, wenn ihr angreift, wer wird sich opfern für den großen Geist?" fragte Kopeke, der Ko-Matoraner. thumb|200px|Kopeke "Neramo!" sagte Neramo. "Oder besser ich. Ich habe bereits einen Nachfolger für mich, genannt Takua!" Der Ta-Matoraner ging zu Neramo. "Wieso du?" fragte er, er heißt Agni.thumb|left|200px|Agni "Das sind Gründe, die keinen Matoraner etwas angehen..." sagte Neramo und schaute zum Himmel. "Bald werde ich endlich ein Held sein... von Makuta versklavt, von Toa herumkomandiert..." Eine Träne floß ihm über die Maske. "Und jetzt, werde ich den großen Geist retten... mit meinem Leben!" Erst kratzte sich Kailani am Nacken, dann Skorpi - und schließlich alle außer Neramo. "Nun ja..." Lhikan fand zuerst ins Leben zurück. "Lesovikk und ich kennen deine Geschichte, es tut mir wahnisinnig leid, aber ich schwöre dir, du wirst ein Held für immer bleiben!" "Ja." sagte Lesovikk. "Wann geht ihr los?" Takua nahm seine owerlanze und sprang auf sein Airboard, die anderen Toa auch. Azusa natürlich nahm den Rockoh T3. Nur Lewa stand noch. "Nun..." sagte er und nahm den Luftsäbel von Defilak. "...werde ich deinen angefangenen Siegeszug vollenden!" rief lewa und streckte den Säbel in die Luft. Dann sprang er auf das Airboard. "Jatzt, Karzahni... wirst du leiden, bis deine Olisi, die mit deinem Kopf verwachsen ist, abfällt!" Bima guckte verwirrt nach Takafu, der stand nachdenklich da. "Kommt, Brüder!" rief Jadekaiser. "Wir haben eine Mission, die wohl schwerste, aber lösbare, überhaupt!" Dann flogen sie weg, Lesovikk, Lhikan, Agni und Kopeke blieben noch stehen. "Ich habe im Gefühl, das wir zwei, inklusive Neramo, nicht mehr sehen werden." sagte Lesovikk. "Mir ist das egal, Hauptsache ich bekomme Tuyet wieder!" Fortsetzung in Light in the Shadows 2 Kategorie: Epos Kategorie: Skorpi63